Rose's Journey
by ravenclorious
Summary: Rose Weasley begins her years at Hogwarts with her bestfriend and cousin, Albus Potter. What will she experience, and who is this mysterious Scorpios Malfoy her father doesn't approve of?
1. Chapter 1 - The Journey Begins

**A/N: Please be aware that this is my first fanfiction, and I would love reviews so I know what to change around. I will also be deleting/replacing alot of chapters. Please Review!**

******DISCLAIMER: No matter how hard I try, this will never be up to J Rowling's standards. I do not own these characters!**

**ROSE WEASLEY/FIRST YEAR - 2017**

Sitting down in an empty compartment on the train, I feel a single, hot tear run down the bridge of my nose. I wipe it away quickly, angry at myself for getting so upset about such a silly thing - minutes earlier I was excluded from the "private" carriage, which contains my cousins Louis, James and Fred. Albus was sent out with me after trying to convince them I wasn't "a normal girl". Thanks, Al.

I look to see Albus looking over me worriedly. "Rose," he sounds worried. "are you ok?" Damn. He saw me cry. "Yes, just fine, Albus." I reply with a some-what forced smile. "Good." Albus smiles back at me.

"Where do you reckon Dominique and Molly are?" Asks Albus after a short time of akward silence. Dominique and Molly, I think, Dominique and Molly. "They are very close friends," I begin, "but Molly, being only 13 wouldn't fit in with Dominique's friends, and Dominique being 15, wouldn't fit in with Molly's friends. Dominique being Dominique won't let Molly down, though. But, they also HATE small groups. This means that they must have found some in-betweeners to join, meaning..." Albus groans and continues, "the Hufflepuff fourth years!"

Hufflepuff girls, or so we've been told, are famous for they're fourth year, when they go through their "rebellious year". From what Albus and I have been told about Hufflepuff fourth years, they are loud, giggly and girly, turning to angry, clutzy and tipsy when someone breaks into some secret stash of alchol, such as firewhisky or dragon's breath rum. Well, I guess that rules out hanging with them.

I decide to practice some magic for a while, deciding it can't hurt to have a headstart. I flick through some basic charm spell, making butterflies, snow and sunrays flow out of my wand. Wow. This stuff is easy. Albus begins to attempt to vanish the stain on the empty seat beside him as I search for a harder book of spells. I find one that looks interesting - Capturing Magicke and How to Tame It - I settle down to read it, recognising it as one of mum's favoorite books. It has useful and fun spells to try out once we get to Hogwarts, such as crescitinia arborem, a useful, plant growing spell, or carmine avis, which charms your voice to sing like a bird.

It begins grows dark, and I conjour up a curtain and charm it to seperate me from Albus, so we can change. After settling back down, I continue to read through the book until I find what might be a fun spell to try. It continues to grow darker, and the compartment light, although helpful, just isn't cutting it for me. This spell will be most helpful indeed.

"Lucis Datori" I say, moving my hands as the book says, the charm does not require a wand. Albus looks up as I repeat the spell. "Lucis Datori," I say once more as a bright, ball of light grows in my circling hands. It expands as I pull my hands outwards from it, and slowly rises into the air when I lightly move my hands upwards. We sit, staring upwards at it. "Wow!" I jump and look at the compartment door, the ball of light sinks, and melts to the floor as I lose concentration. There, standing in the doorway is Scorpious Malfoy, the boy my father told me will make my school life hell. And he is smiling at me.


	2. Chapter 2 - Noah Jacobs

**A/N: Please review! I am not sure if this is going to be good, and not exactly sure how to explain her relationship with Scorpius Malfoy. Ideas/critiques welcomed! Please review!**

**THANKYOU TO: Santana the Strange, for being the very first person to review my very first fanfiction! Thanks to you, I didn't delete it. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how hard I try, this will never be up to J Rowling's standards. I do not own these characters! Only Noah Jacobs is my idea.**

**ROSE WEASLEY - 5TH YEAR - 2021**

I meet everyone for breakfast in the Great Hall on the first day of term, everyone, that is, except for Albus, who is sitting at the Slytherin table with dear Scorpius.

Lucy and I sit excitedly, waiting for our timetables. Out of all of us, Lucy and I are the most academic, both sharing a love for charms especially.

Lucy and I share the famous Weasley hair colour and freckles, but the similarities stop there. Lucy has beautiful, straight, thin hair, just passing her shoulders, and clear-blue eyes. She is average height, like me, but much thinner and a lot less... developed. Lucy must have a super fast metabolism, as she eats like a horse, but rarely does anything but read - and somehow has the look of a food-starved 10 year old. Don't get me wrong, reading is my life, but I also have a passion for quidditch.

When our timetables finally appear, I am happy to be able to fit in all the classes I want. I start off today - Thursday - with double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. I am happy about this, as Ravenclaws don't mess about and we get much more work done with them around. I skim the rest of my timetable, feeling less happy when I realise almost every other class today is with the Slytherins. When will the school learn Gryffindors and Slytherins are enemies? The only upside to this is I will be able to spend more time with Albus, the only nice Slytherin I know.

I finish my breakfast and go up to my dormitory to get my transfiguration things and writing equipment. I decide to also pack the other things I will need throughout the day, so I expand the inside of my satchel and place in it:

1 bottle/ink; 2/quills; Transfiguration Through The Ages; The Guide To Charms, Volume 8; Potions The Great, Volume 3 and Advanced Airthmacy, Volume 1. At the last second, I also add some Droobles Best Blowing Gum. After setting a weightlessness charm on my satchel, I head off for my double Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.

McGonagle pairs us off. I'm with a nice-looking boy named Noah Jacobs, from Ravenclaw. He smiles as I sit down next to him.

"Your task today is to transfigure these buttons," she motions to a basket of buttons of all kinds, "into beetles, the same colour as the button. You will be given 10 buttons, 5 each. You will take turns, one transfiguring the buttons into beetles, the other will turn them back. After 5, you will stop. Begin!" Professor McGonagall flicks her wands at the buttons and they divide themselves out evenly.

"Do you want to transfigure them first, or should I?" Noah asks me, I feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Yes, I'll transfigure first," I say, picking up one of the buttons, a large, emerald one.

"Reformabie," I say, the button turns into a rather large june bug, I quickly hand it to Noah, and watch him turn it back to it's previous button form. This continues for four more buttons, me turning them into blue leaf beetles, red pollen beetles, yellow Colorado beetles and a purple jewel beetle, Noah transforming them all back to buttons. We swap tasks, and I quickly adjust to holding down the beetles long enough to transfigure them back to buttons.

We are done before everyone else, so McGonagall let us pack up and leave. As we have 15 minutes left, so Noah offers to walk me to Care of Magical Creatures. As we are reaching the end of the marble staircase, Noah stops me and pulls me to face him.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if..."

"What?" I ask uncertainly.

"Do you want to come to the first Hogsmeade weekend?" this catches me unaware. The first Hogsmeade weekend is in 2 weeks, on September 18, and unless something happens between now and then, I am free.

"I would love to!" I say.

"Great!" Noah says happily.

We continue on to the front doors, where we say goodbye, and I continue on to Hagrids hut, smiling happily to myself.


End file.
